


Be Mine

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: First and foremost Credit for the title goes to DarkMagic77 from Twitter.2 different Valentines.





	1. Blind Date

**Today was suppose to be the most romantic day according to the calendar but to her it had always been the most shitty day.**

 

**Here she was 21 years old and has never had a date for Valentine's Day. Her last kiss and probably the worst kiss she had ever had was when she was 17 years old to a boy in a high school.  
**

 

**The day had started off like any other day. She got up and got dressed and went to work for the day. After work she decided she would go for run and then go home and shower and watch netflix.**

 

**While on her run she receives a text from her friend Kori asking her to call.**

 

**She hits the button to call her expecting her friend to make normal chit chat but that is not the case.  
**

 

**"Kate I know you have plans to stay at home and watch netflix and wallow in self pity about not having a date but if you are willing I have someone I want you to meet"  
**

 

**With a sigh she replied**

 

**"I don't know Kori I have heard how those blind dates usually end up."  
**

 

**"Come on Kate how are you ever going to meet someone if you don't at least try?"  
**

 

**"fine all right I will go but if this guy turns out to be an ax murderer and kills me I am coming back to haunt you"  
**

 

**"ok point taken" her friend said with a laugh  
**

 

**After finding out where to go and saying bye to her friend she got off the phone and ran back to her house to take a shower and get dressed. She decided to wear a short black dress that came just above her knees and the sleeves cut off at the elbows and it showed a little bit of cleavage. She called a cab because she didn't feel like driving.  
**

 

**An hour later she arrived at her destination and was seated to wait for her date. The waiter had told her that her date had called and said he was running a little late.  
**

 

**She sat there in the booth for another 30 minutes and decided the guy probably changed his mind and decided it was best to leave because she probably was being stood up.**

 

**As she was getting up to leave she heard her name being called. She turned around and was stunned and she stood there with her mouth open at the sight of him.  
**

 

**"Hi I am Seth. I am so sorry I am late. If you give me time I can explain." he said**

 

**After snapping out of her little stupor she decided to let him explain. They sat down and he started explaining.  
**

 

**"First of all again I am so sorry that I am late and I am sorry if I made you feel like you been stood up. The thing is I was on my way here and my car decided at the worst time to break down. I was an idiot and tried to fix the damn thing and I got sprayed with oil in the process. I ended up having to walk all the way back to my house so I can shower again and change again which explains why I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt cause the clothes I had on originally was my only suit. Also thankfully I had another vehicle so i got in it and hauled ass here. You may think I am making this all up but I promise you I am not."**

 

**"Wow that is a lot of information. First of all I believe you. I know things like that do happen and they do happen at the worst possible time. So I am willing to stay and get to know you more.  
**

 

**After ordering their food and getting to know each other more they decided they really liked each other. After leaving the restraunt he offered her a ride home. She accepted and he took her home. He walked her up to her door and leaned in to kiss her goodnight and before they knew it they were both making out against her front door. After breaking apart cause they needed air she spoke up.  
**

 

**"Do you want to come in?"**

 

**"Baby I would love to but I think we need to go slow and take our time. Besides I want to make your first time special"  
**

 

**"Ok. Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day evening. First time I have enjoyed it."  
**

 

**"Your welcome and thank you as well. This is the first I have ever enjoyed it as well."**

 

**After sharing a few more kisses. They gave each other their phone numbers and he left to go home.  
**

 

**She walked inside and got her phone out and called her friend.  
**

 

**"Kori thank you for doing this. I am totally crazy about Seth. He is the sweetest man I have ever met"  
**

 

**"Um I am glad you enjoyed it but Kate the guy I set you up with was named Richie. He has a brother named Seth. Maybe Richie chickened out and Seth went in his place"**

 

**"Oh well I don't care Seth was amazing and we are going to continue seeing each other"  
**

 

**"Good I am glad for you. Listen Kate I got to go Carlos is calling for me. Goodnight bestie. love ya"  
**

 

**"Night love ya too"  
**

 

**A few blocks away Seth walked into his house and his brother was sitting in the living room.  
**

 

**"So how was she? Do you think I have a chance with her?" Richie asked  
**

 

**"Hell no. You did the wrong thing by asking me to go because guess what Richie. I am crazy about that girl. Kate is like no one I have ever been with and damn can that girl kiss." Seth replied**

 

**"Are you fucking kidding me Seth?"**

 

**"No I am not and Kate and I are going to continue seeing each other. It is all your fault you shouldn't of chickened out"  
**

 

**Richie stormed out of the house pissed off and Seth hollered after him.  
**

 

**"Don't worry brother I am sure you will find someone soon"  
**

 

**Seth shut the door and went into his bedroom to change into some flannel pajama bottoms and he picked up his phone and called Kate.  
**

 

**He decided he didn't want to start this relationship with a lie so he called Kate and explained everything to her and he explained that the stuff he told her earlier also really did happen.  She explained that she already knew because she called her friend Kori  and Kori told her that she was supposed to meet someone named Richie instead and she also told Seth that she still wanted to date him. After talking on the phone for a couple hours they decided it was time to get some sleep.**

 

**"Night handsome,sweet dreams"  
**

 

**"Night baby,sweet dreams to you as well"  
**

 

**They went to sleep that night dreaming of each other.  
**

 

**Valentine's Day a year later Seth proposed to Kate and she accepted.  They had a quick wedding with Kori as her maid of honor and her friend Kisa as a bridesmaid and Richie and carlos as Seth's best men.  By the next day Seth and Kate left on their honeymoon and Richie had finally got himself a date when he asked Kate's friend Kisa out.**


	2. Committed To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate on Valentines day

**It had been two years since Kate was saved and Amaru was gone forever. Two years since Kate had admitted her feelings. Two years since she said those words. Those words that she thought that Seth would say to her but he never said anything to her in those two years.  
**

**Their life consisted of robbing banks and being on the run from motel to motel and sometimes if they got away with enough money they would stay at a fancy hotel.  
**

 

  **In those two years since they left Matanzas. Kisa had come back and decided to join them because she realized how much she still loved Richie and wanted to give him another chance. Scott had to decided to join them and along the way he had found someone to love.  
**

 

**Kate was happy for Richie and Kisa and Scott and his new girlfriend but she was sad because she wanted that and she wanted that with Seth.  
**

 

**On one particularly day when they were all staying on the beach at a resort Kate went out for a walk and she saw Seth talking and touching a young woman. She had been around Seth long enough to know what his flirting looked like and that is what he was doing. He was flirting and putting on the charm and what hurt Kate the most is he had glanced her way and saw her watching them but he simply ignored her. She saw Seth and this girl walk away together and Kate knew then that Seth would never return her feelings.**

 

**She got mad and stormed off and stormed in the door of the room they were all staying in and ran to her bedroom and grabbed her bag and started packing her stuff and was ignoring Scott and Richie and Kisa as they were all asking her what was wrong.  
**

 

**When she was about to go out the door she turned them and said  
**

 

**"I can't do it anymore. I stood at the gates of hell two years ago and I confessed my feelings and now two years later and Seth has yet to say anything about it. I just saw him on the beach with another woman and I now know he will never return those feelings. He looked right at me as I watching them and he ignored me and he walked away with her so I am out of here. I have tried shutting off these feelings but they are still there and I can't watch him with other women when I feel this way. "  
**

 

**Before she managed to get out the door Richie spoke up.  
**

 

**"Kate wait don't leave yet. I will find Seth and I will talk to him. Just stay here and wait till I get back. Please just don't leave yet"  
**

 

**"Fine ok. I will wait"  
**

 

**Richie walked off and went on the search of finding Seth and he finally found him and he was with a woman which he assumed was the same woman that kate had saw him with. He walked up to them and broke apart their kissing.  
**

 

**"I hate to interrupt your little moment here brother but you and I need to talk and I mean to talk now" Richie said while grabbing Seth by the arm and pulling him.**

 

**"Richie what the fuck is your problem?" Seth asked  
**

 

**"My problem is you. Do you have any idea what you are doing to Kate? You know the feelings that she has and instead of actually sitting down and talking to her about it you keep shutting her out. Do you know what just happened? She went out for a walk and she saw you and that woman over there and she said you saw her and you completely ignored her and walked away with that woman. She just stormed back to the room and packed her bag saying she was leaving. Look Seth I get it I really do. You don't want to hurt her anymore then you already have. You blame yourself that she was she shot and killed in the first place but she is back Seth and she is ok. I know you have feelings for her and don't try denying because I am your brother and I know you. All I am saying is talk to her and tell her even if you don't want to be with her. Just talk to her. She may still want to leave but she needs to know where you stand"**

 

**All Seth really heard was that Kate had her bag packed and was ready to leave.  
**

 

**"Look I am not going to say how I feel but I am however going to talk to her and try to get her to stay." Seth said walking away  
**

 

**He found Kate sitting outside on the chair. He walked over to her and sat down next to her and started speaking.  
**

 

**"Kate please don't leave. I know you are upset with me because I ignored you. Your my partner I need you. I know there are things we need to talk about but I am just not ready yet and.."  
**

 

**"Not ready yet." she said interrupting him**

 

**"You have had two years and you have still not said anything. Don't be around the bush. You don't feel the same so why not just come out and say it or better yet just keep quiet and keep stringing me along.I won't go anywhere yet because I realize I need to take the time to find a place and once I do I am gone and you can be free to screw every woman you want"  
**

 

**After saying what she wanted she got up and went back inside leaving him sitting there.**

 

**Over the next few days Seth and Kate hardly said anything to each other and Richie and Kisa and Scott and his girlfriend were all feeling the tension from it and they decided they would take it upon themselves to get things straight.**

  
**After arriving in another town they had rented out another condo and Scott's girlfriend and Kisa found a room and set it up with candles and flowers while Richie and Scott were cooking the food. Seth was to busy drinking and trying to find their next job trying to keep from thinking about Kate leaving. Kate was busy looking online for a place. Neither one of them noticed anything. By the end of the day Seth and Kate had gotten locked inside the room after being tricked.**

 

**"you two are going to stay in there and talk things out and figure out what you want" richie said  
**

 

**"we are leaving the condo for awhile" kisa said  
**

 

**"we won't be back till morning" scott said  
**

 

**With that the three of them along with Scott's girlfriend left and Seth and Kate were by themselves.  
**

 

**They stood there staring at each other and looking around the room. The room had been decorated with roses and pink heart balloons and candles. The bed was covered with rose petals. There was soft music playing on the radio. There was a table that had two plates of food for them and there was champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.**

 

**Kate chose to speak up first breaking the silence.  
**

**"Wow they really outdid themselves."  
**

 

**"Yea they did they must really want me to admit my feelings"  
**

 

**"What are you talking about? What feelings? I know you don't have any for me. You made that perfectly clear back at the beach"  
**

 

**"You only think that. I never once said I didn't have any feelings for you because Kate I do have feelings for you. Matter of fact I am so in love with you it is scaring me."  
**

 

**"If you are in love with me then why couldn't you just say so and why did you get with that woman or any women for that matter?"  
**

 

**"Because Kate I am no good for you. I was trying to push you away and that was stupid of me and now you are wanting to leave and that hurts me so much because I don't want you to lose you. I want you to stay and be with me"  
**

 

**He walked up to her and put his hands on her face and used his thumbs and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.  
**

 

**"Please don't leave Kate. I am sorry I fucked up and did the wrong things but please don't leave. Don't leave me. I love you"  
**

 

**"I love you too and I am not going to leave"  
**

 

**With that he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Tongues battling with each other and hands roaming over each others body. When they pulled apart to breathe he spoke up.  
**

 

**"Can I take you to bed?" he asked  
**

 

**"What about the food?" she asked**

 

**"The only thing I am hungry for is you" he said smiling  
**

 

**This time it was Kate's turn to pull him to her and they fell onto the bed. They rushed to get out of their clothes. Seth kissed her everywhere from her neck to her collarbone to her breast which he spent a good amount of time on. She arched into him as he kissed his way down her stomach and put his head between her thighs and he ate her out. He made her cum twice while eating her out and fingering her. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she moaned into his mouth when she tasted herself. He quickly grabbed a condom from his wallet and rolled it on and he pushed his way into her opening until he was all the way inside. He held still as he waited for her to adjust to him. He looked into her eyes as he started moving in and out of her. They soon started moving in rhythm together. The only thing you could hear in the room was their moaning and grunting and the bed moving against the wall. He pulled her legs up high and thrusted into her harder and harder as he moved one hand down and pressed on her clit and she unraveled and came for the third time screaming his name and he followed right after her moaning her name into neck. He collapsed on top of her careful not to crush her.**

 

**After catching their breath Seth pulled out of her and got rid of the condom. He looked at the food and then back said**

 

**"Now i am starving"**

 

**"Me too" she said with a laugh  
**

 

**They pulled on their clothes and sat down and then noticed a card sitting on the table. They read it together and all the card said was simply Happy Valentine's Day.  
**

 

**Seth and Kate looked at each other and Seth grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and held it up to her lips and said  
**

 

**"Happy Valentine's Day baby"  
**

 

**"Happy Valentine's Day Seth"  
**

 

**They finished eating and went to bed that night making love again and again until they became so exhausted and fell asleep holding each other.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments please. This chapter was hard so hopefully you will like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple different Valentines. Seth and Kate being in love.


End file.
